Seer's Prophecy
by Andromeda2k
Summary: This is a Tamora Pierce fic, set 6 months after Kels ordeal, about a girl called Fiona, chosen to be a sole survivor...........
1. Girl in a Boat

Chapter 1: Girl in a Boat

First of all, my disclaimer, ALL of the characters and settings mentioned below, besides Fi and things directly to do with her, are from the great mind and imagination of Tamora Pierce. Secondly, this is the shortest of all my chapters, they WILL get longer. So be warned! : - )

Keladry of Mindelan stared out over the deep ocean. Six months ago she had taken the Ordeal. It was not something she wished to repeat. At her side stood the famous Wildmage whose eyes matched the body of water she looked across. Daine had come with her when Kel decided it was time to meet the lady knight she had so desperately wanted to follow. Now, standing on one of the Swoop's highest balconies she looked across at the young woman beside her. When she saw the frown on Daine's face and watched her eyes change to the golden-brown colour of a hawk's, Kel knew that she could see something that wasn't quite right.

" What is it Daine?"

"It's a boat, heading here."

"What's so strange about a fishing boat?"

"There's an immortal on board"

"An immortal!" exclaimed Kel, losing her Yamani calm, "What type"

" A cat. Kel could you go and get Alanna please. Tell her...." Daine stopped, as if lost for words, "Tell her that Faithful's back. She'll know who I mean."

**********

Fiona sat in the boat as the gentle waves lapped the sides. Her sharp blue eyes were looking at the book in her lap. On the front of the huge volume it said in hand-written letters: 

Fiona,

This is all your world knows about Tortall

Use it to your advantage

The map will always show where you are

I will watch over you

Flicking her bushy brown hair behind her ear in one swift movement, Fi turned the first few pages to a map of the Eastern Lands. On it was a small blue circle heading towards a barony marked 'Pirates Swoop'? In the rest of the document she found the books she loved, the ones she had thought were just very good fiction. She shook her head.

__

" This isn't a dream you know" mewed the black cat lying by the mast lazily, _"Tortall is real, as was your old world; what was that place called?"_

Fiona looked up, her grey flecked eyes giving nothing away, "Earth. I lived on Earth but my country was England." The girl looked upwards, "I don't know how I made it here, but I'm sure it's a God's doing." She sighed, and sifted through the stories of Alanna, Daine and Kel.

  



	2. Meetings and Reunions

Chapter2: Meetings and re-unions

Disclaimer: All canon characters and setting belong to Tamora Pierce

Alanna, George, Kel and Daine stood on the shore as the boat drew up to the cove. Whilst Alanna looked at Faithful and Daine frowned at the girl whose eyes lingered on the castle that was towering above her, George and Kel looked at the sail that hung on the small mast. It was a white cloth backing a black coloured eye, which had a white iris and a black, flame shaped pupil. George recognised this from his time as the Rogue, from the Temple District in Corus. Kel could remember clearly the symbol as it was on one of the larger temples in Yamani. The serene goddess whose sign this was had had a large following in the Isles, though no where near as big as the Great Mother Goddess or Mithros.

*****

Fiona looked up at the castle home of the Lioness, not seeing the small crowd assembled on the shore. It was only when Faithful hissed,_ "You have company" _in her ear that she looked down to the famous people standing in front of her. The purple-eyed, copper-haired female who stared at her feline companion could only be Alanna. The tall, brown haired owner of a pair of dreamy hazel eyes must be Keladry of Mindelan whilst the curly head of hair and eyes of nearly the same colour as Fi's own eyes belonged to who she thought was Daine. She assumed that the smiling if startled man beside Alanna who owned a set of green-hazel eyes was her husband, the Baron and former King of Thieves.

As the boat hit the shore Alanna flew the last few steps to the boat to collect Faithful into her arms. The black cat mewed something to Alanna and she looked into his eyes that were the same colour as her own violet ones. He let everyone know what he was saying.

__

" This is Fiona. She is from a different world which will met its doom soon. Shakith Saw this and Saw this child alone stood out," Fiona was staring at him, blue eyes wide. He looked at her before carrying on, _" Shakith will be sponsoring her in this world. The girl is special in a way that she didn't have time to See. It isn't the Gift in her that is special-" _F_i_ wondered if by this he meant that she didn't have the Gift, or that she had it but that wasn't the special thing, _"- but something else. Shakith had only enough time to grab her as it is, without researching too much. I was the first guide to hand. I'm sorry Alanna but it is she who needs my help now, not you."_

****

Kel walked over to the small boat where Fiona now sat. Kneeling down so as to be at her level, the knight looked into the eyes of the younger girl. When Fiona returned her gaze, Kel studied the eyes of the newcomer carefully. They were bluer than Daine's but still had flecks of silver-grey and dark blue in them. They were direct eyes, not a wishy-washy colour, but Kel knew that Fiona was very good at hiding her feelings by the way her eyes stayed cold and secretive, with almost the same merciless look that Alanna's eyes could give at times. It's going to be hard to get her to open up she noted to herself. Kel decided it was time to break the silence that hung in the air, " Hello, I'm Keladry of -"

Before Kel could finish Fi did that for her, " You're Keladry of Mindelan, Knight of the Realm of Tortall." Looking at the group standing behind Kel she saw either frowns or looks of astonishment on the faces of the two women and the Baron. Faithful looked up from his spot on the shore which had gone to after talking to Alanna. Cocking his small head to one side he remarked to Fi, _"Your turn" _before returning to his highly important job of cleaning.

  



	3. Explanations

Chapter 3: Explanations

Disclaimer: All canon characters and settings etc. Belong to the highly wonderful author Tamora Pierce

Fi sighed. She should have known that people would find her strange here too. As if being an outcast in her old home hadn't been bad enough, it looked like that she had wasted her second chance in Tortall as well. Why couldn't she ever keep her big mouth shut!

Kel looked behind her at Daine, Alanna and George. All looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Turning back to Fiona, Kel was surprised to see that the girl was acting trouble and by the look of the shine in her eyes, was also close to tears. The woman reached out for the girl's hand and held it, " You don't have to explain here. Let's get you inside and into something dry and comfortable. Those clothes look really uncomfortable. You're about Daine's height so she could probably lend you a pair of breeches and a shirt." The Wildmage nodded at Kel and they all left.

****

About half an hour later, all five were in George's study. Whilst Fiona sat by the fire, Daine was curled on a cushion by the hearth, Kel stood behind the newcomer's chair, the Baron leaned on his desk and Alanna looked out of the window onto the Emerald Ocean. George straightened and walked over to Fi. When she looked up at him, he knelt down so he could see her better and tried a question," Tell us how much you know of us and how you come to know it."

Fi looked at the calm hazel eyes and took a deep breath," I'm from a country called England, in another world. Tm that world a writer wrote books about three women from Tortall, four books on each. These quartets, as they are called, are about Alanna of Trebond, Olau and Pirates Swoop, Veralidaine Sarrasri and Keladry of Mindelan. All of these 12 books are in this thing I've got here," Fi held out the huge book in her lap, "Look if you don't believe me, they're all there."

George looked at the three women in the room. All were as pale and as quiet as the spirits who dwelled in the Realms of the Dead! "May I?" he said, placing a hand on the book. The girl who owned it nodded silently. He flicked to the contents. It was divided by two horizontal lines into three sections. The first was entitled 'Alanna', the second 'Daine' and the third 'Kel'. Underneath each was written Bk1, Bk2, Bk3 and Bk4. Flicking through the 'Alanna' section, George found facts he knew to be truth and found no lies, He returned the book, himself also white-faced, "Well Fiona, I think that you had better take this to Myles."

*****

Later on, Kel was on her way to the stables to go on an evening ride on Peachblossom when she heard a weeping sound. Opening a door to her right, she found Fiona in tears whilst stroking Faithful,

"What do you want!" the girl yelled, seeing Kel, " Doesn't seeing me unhappy cheer you enough?"

" No of course not"

" Well I'm sorry my crying isn't up to your standards then lady knight!" retorted Fi. She made for the door, spilling the cat in her lap to the floor. Kel caught her arm

"What have I done to make you think that I hate you?"

"It's obvious you do, all of you. I can tell when I'm an outcast you know! Alanna hates me for having Faithful and the rest of you act as if I'm growing a tail or something!"

Kel shook her head and sighed, "We don't hate you. We were just surprised. Imagine being back in Ingaland-"

"You mean England" corrected Fi automatically

"Yes. Anyway, imagine you were there and one of us appeared there with one of your dead friends and a sign of one of your Gods with them. Wouldn't you be a bit surprised?"

"OK, point taken, but Alanna does resent me Faithful doesn't she"

Kel shrugged, "To be truthful, I don't know. You'll have to ask her yourself. Up the stairs on your left, turn right on the landing and it's the second door on the left," the woman made towards the door, "Oh and Fi, wipe your eyes before you go." Kel turned back again to throw a white hankie at the still tearful girl before speaking again," I'm sure you'll agree that crying is not something you want to do in front of any Lioness, let alone this one. That got a wet laugh from the girl and they left the room going their separate ways,

******

Fi closed the door behind her. She found herself on a balcony overlooking the cove. Alanna was leaning on a railing, watching the sun set over the sea. It cast a flame-coloured light over everything and brought out a coppery shine from the knight's hair. Steeling herself, Fi walked over.

"Lady Alanna."

" Oh hello, you gave me a surprise!"

"Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, I ought to be surprised more often."

"You see Lioness, um... how should I put this?"

"This is about Faithful isn't it"

"Yeah, how did you know?"
    
    "Good guess," Alanna smiled, "I don't dislike you at all Fiona, I lost Faithful many years ago. I'm just glad I'm able to see him again. He's here to guide you, not me. You're special Fi, in a way very separate from your Gift..."

"I have got the Gift then?"
    
    The small woman nodded, "George says you are veiled from his Sight and he can pick up people with wild magic" she paused before asking, "So are we friends?"

"Friends." Fi said, nodding.
    
    "Well young lady, I think we had better retire. We're riding to Corus tomorrow. It's a long ride. We'll sort you out a horse in the morning." 

"Ok, and Alanna, its Fi"

"Let me show you to your rooms then – Fi." Replied the knight and both of them left, chuckling.

  
  



	4. City of Wonders

Chapter 4: City of Wonders

Disclaimer: The usual, Tamora Pierce owns all canon charaters and settings. I only own Fi and her horse at this moment in time 

Fi had been risen at dawn and led half –asleep to the stables. There she had found Alanna standing by a dapple-grey mare, whose main colour was nearly the same as the Lioness' metal armour.

"This is Steelstar, she has a good nature and Moonlight's old tack fits perfectly. She's yours."

"Alanna I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll take her and I'll be happy."

" Of course, she's gorgeous!"

Another voice drifted from the door, "She's quite complimentary about you too Fi." To this remark, Fi had spun to see Daine and thought, maybe I'm liked after all.

*****

That had been three days ago. Now all three women and Fi approached a rise in the road. At the top, they stopped and Fi's mouth dropped. Below her was the multi-coloured mass that was Corus. On the far side of the riverbank sat the Royal palace.

"Big isn't it" Kel said from a safe enough distance for Peachblossom's happiness.

"Huge" Fi replied, awed

Alanna trotted over on Darkmoon, "Are you two planning on staying here all day? It's just that Myles is expecting us and I don't want to worry him. And knowing my father, he will have informed their Majesties as well."

"King Jonathan and Queen Thayet!" said the now startled girl. She hadn't thought that she would be special enough to meet their Majesties, " They will be there in this talk will they!" 

"Who knows" returned Alanna, " But if we don't get moving then we'll never get to the palace anyway!"

Daine called over, "Leave be Alanna, surely you were surprised by the sheer size of Corus the first time. I know I was!"

Alanna smiled, "Sorry Fi. I'm just a little stressed about seeing Jon again."

*****

Riding through Corus was an eye-opener for Fiona. Especially with the company she had. People in the street clapped, whistled, glared, jeered but mainly praised the three women she was with. Whilst the two knights and Wildmage just smiled and kept eyes fixed on the palace, Fi looked around in awe at the market. From behind her Kel called, "It's quite some place don't you think?"

"It's amazing!"

The young knight chuckled, " That's exactly what I thought on my first visit here"

*****

Once at the palace, they had their mounts stabled to rest from the long journey. Daine bid them farewell when she went to find Numair. Alanna went to see the King, having not seen him in around eight years, leaving Kel and Fi in the courtyard, promising to meet them in Myles' rooms just after sunset.

Fiona looked up at the tall women beside her, " Where do you want to take me then?"

"Well seeing as we've got till sunset, how about going into Corus, looking at the market and getting you some of your own clothes?"

"One small problem, I haven't a copper to my name."

"Fi"

"Hmm"

"Did you actually look at anything that was in that book other than the book and Faithful?"

"No, I didn't see anything else, why?

"Because as well as those, there was some music, a strange horn instrument thing, and over 100, gold, nobles!"

"Wow!"

" So you may have no coppers, but I assure you, you needn't worry about money"

"Where did it all come from?" asked Fi weakly

"From your goddess friend I assume."

"Don't call her my friend, I've never met her in person."

"Never seen her? Then how did she get you here?"

"Well you see, I was meditating in my room listening to a CD"

" A CD?"

" Never mind that. Any way, I was listening to a CD of whale-song when I heard a voice in my mind say _" You are wasted here" _and suddenly the whale-song had stopped and was replaced by the sound of waves. I opened my eyes and found myself in a boat with a cat sitting by the mast and with a book in my lap."

" What was the voice like?" Kel wanted to know

"I don't know, like a ... well, it made me think of mist and fog, so thick that you couldn't see anything. It was female, and sort of calm, and dreamy, and, well, safe."

"Definitely sounds like Shakith to me." Said the woman.

Fi suddenly remembered something Kel had said earlier, "By the way, where did you put the clarinet and..."

"The what!"

Fi looked at the knight. She isn't as controlled as the book makes out, she thought, " The clarinet is a woodwind instrument I play. You know, the horn thing!"

"Oh right, I put that and the music in your packs."

"Thanks. Well are we going?"

" Yes. Here's your money anyway. I kept it safe for you."

******

On the way out on a couple of the palace spares, they heard a horse trotting behind them and then a "Kel!" shouted to them. Fi and her companion stopped their horses and turned in the saddle

"Mind if I join you?" asked a tall man with dancing black eyes. Kel smiled at the rider, "Nice to see you again Raoul. This is Fi. Fi this is..."

"Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Knight Commander of the King's Own." Fi finished in a singsong voice, before turning a beet red. Raoul only smiled, " So you are the youngster who has been the subject of court gossip for the last couple of days."

"Pardon Sir?" asked a surprised Fi

" The palace gossip-merchants have been spreading rumours about you for the past two days."

"What sort of rumours?" asked a frowning Kel

"All sorts, from Fiona being a transformed Stormwing to her being from another world!"

"Well they got something right," muttered Fi

Now it was Raoul to be surprised, "Excuse me!"

Kel smiled, "We'll explain en route"

*****

Corus was still very busy. Fi let Kel tell the story, letting her look around her. The city was a place that seemed to have a mind of it's own. Finally Kel came to a halt outside a small shop. Tethering their horses to a railing by the wall, Kel told a youth nearby that he would get a noble to guard the animals. She then led Fi into the building, followed closely by Raoul. 

Fi stopped in the middle of the room. Never had she seen that amount of fabrics in so many different colours. A woman sitting behind the counter looked up from her sewing. Seeing Kel she smiled, "Nice to see you Lady Keladry."

"Afternoon Lalasa, I was wondering if I could ask a favour."

"Well I've got a dress to make for the queen, but seeing that its you, I'll make time for it, provided it's not too big."

"Its for my friend Fiona here," Kel pushed a unnaturally shy Fi forward," She's in desperate need of some everyday usage clothes and a couple of evening garments."

"Is this the Swoop girl then?" asked Lalasa, frowning. 

"Does everybody know about me!" exclaimed Fi

"Sorry m'lady. What colours would you like your breeches in?" asked Kel's former maid, eyes twinkling. 

"Two black, two blue please" replied Fi politely

"Shirts?"

"Just white"

"And the two dresses?" asked the seamstress

"Kel looked at Fi and then answered for her, "One a lilac-grey another a navy-blue I think Lalasa."

"Ok then. Lady Fiona, if you would just step this way I'll take your measurements."

After a series of stretching and posing, Fi could finally leave the shop Kel and Raoul. Though the sun had sunk a little since setting off, they still had at least three hours left 'til sunset. Because the clothes needed making, she wouldn't have them for another couple of days. Altogether, her clothes had cost 15 gold nobles. Though she still had plenty of money, Fi was starting to get concerned. She would need a well-paid job, and she still didn't know if she had enough Gift to secure one. 

"Penny for you thoughts" said a voice to her left

"Hmm..." Fi looked at the rider next to her to find bottom-less black eyes, "Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything important."

"You sure? You looked troubled" asked the Knight Commander

"Honestly, it's nothing. Could I ask a favour though".

"Fire away"

"Could you ask Kel if we could stop at Shakith's temple after we've finished whatever it is we're doing"

"After visiting the market you mean?"

"Is that where we are going then?

Raoul nodded, " Kel thought you would like to look around."

"Then after that we could go to the temple?"

"I should think that we can do that. I'll check it with her."

"Thank you my Lord"

"Just Raoul, Fiona. We're friends enough now aren't we?"

The girl nodded smiling," Then you might have noticed that Kel calls me Fi. I'd be glad if you'd do the same Raoul."

The big knight nodded before trotting up to his companion in front, leaving Fi to her thoughts.


	5. Talks, Temples and Tyrite

Disclaimer: All canons are Tamora Pierce's creations not mine

Walking around the market stalls was one of the amazing things Fiona had done in her life. Lalasa's shop was forgotten, as she looked from fruit stalls to tables full of Marenite pottery to rails of clothes. In particular, a table covered in gemstones caught her eye. She had collected gems in her old world and was interested in what might be available in Tortall. Signalling to the two knights, who were inspecting Yamani weaponry, Fi walked to the small stall.

In front of her were many different stones that she recognised. In a secured box lay some black opals. Fi smiled, these stones were renowned as good for magic and were very expensive. There were also amethysts, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, pearls and much more. There were also some sets of jewellery which included ear drops, a necklace, a ring and two bracelets. A few even came with a tiara as well. Fi was particularly drawn to one of these tiara sets. The natural stones that lay beside it she recognised as Tanzanite, but seeing as Tanzania was in her old world, it probably had a different name here. The stones in the set glowed steadily, throbbing light that only she saw. It tugged longingly at her heart and she felt that she had to buy this set.

Kel came over and laid a hand on her shoulder, "That set is Tyrite, mined in Tyra. It isn't normally that popular to people, but...."

"But what?"

"Well I'm not surprised that you seem to like it. It's the Seer's crystal, Shakith's stone"

Fi looked at the blue-violet stones set in a silver metal, probably white gold she thought. She knew that these gems were meant for her. She felt it in her bones, as her mum used to say. No don't think about that she told herself and made herself revert back to the subject, "How much is this?" she asked the stall-holder

"25 gold nobles m'lady."

Fi looked at Kel before answering the seller; "I'll take it."

Later that day they stopped outside Shakith's temple. Fi was already wearing her knew ring. At the market she had also bought a dagger, worth 5 nobles, which had a large Tyrite stone studded at the silver metal hilt. Kel had promised her to teach her how to use it as well as Yamani self-defence. Whilst the lady knight held Fi's borrowed mount, the girl walked into her patron's temple.

Inside the empty hall there was a heavy smell of incense. The new dagger at her waist and the ring on her finger both throbbed with a brighter light, giving a blue-violet hue to everything it touched, yet remaining visible to only her. Picking up a candle, she lit it with another before walking down to the altar. The wooden table had a backboard on which was the sign that matched the one that had been on her boats sail. The symbol had been carved then painted in a glowing paint. Fi placed her candle on the surface casting an eerie glow on the Seer's symbol. She knelt on the floor in front of it and focussed on the centre of the flame. She didn't really know why she had come here but come she had. Suddenly compelled, she threw her head back and yelled, "Shakith, I have come!" At least she thought she had yelled. No sound had come from her mouth. Fi was about to try again when she sneezed violently three times. Once she had wiped her streaming eyes she looked up. What she saw shocked her.

Just in front of the altar stood a woman in a long white dress. She had Viking-blond hair that fell to her waist where it curled gently. Around her neck was a large Tyrite stone on a chain of white gold. Her eyes had white irises with a light grey outline. Her pupils were the flame-shape that her holy symbol showed. Fi scrambled up to bow to her goddess

Shakith inclined her head gently to acknowledge Fi before speaking, "So my chosen, we finally meet properly. I see you wear my stone."

Fi gazed at her ring, which now emitted a blinding light, as did her dagger. She looked up into the goddess' face, "Why did you bring me here my lady?" she asked, trying to remember from her books how people should speak to gods, "What am I supposed to do in this world?" 

"It is not for me to tell you your path," Shakith's voice was still a distant one; a dreamy voice which still reminded Fi of heavy mist, "I can tell you that you are special. And that the Mother's chosen was right in what she said to you in her castle that night."

"But...."

"Youngling, remember that Tortall is your home now. Never forget it. Your old world is dead. Your kind destroyed it. Make sure you don't influence these people to make the same mistake."

Fi nodded her understanding before asking another question, "My lady, why did you give me my music, is it important?"

"Ah, your instrument. It is unique here. I have left with your music a separate piece of my own making. If you play it when distressed, then I will attempt to help you."

"Thank you my lady."

"Your dagger is magical. It will be a useful weapon. And remember the words of the Mother's chosen."

Fi sneezed three times again, more violently than before. Once she had recovered, the girl found herself alone once more.

Outside Fi and the two knights mounted and set off back towards the palace. Two priestesses were watching them leave from the gate and Fi felt another watch with the Gift. The trio trotted the climb to the palace in silence. Only when they had reached the gates did Kel break the uneasy quiet; "We don't expect you to tell us what happened in there, you know."

"You don't"

Raoul chuckled," I doubt you could if you wanted too. I wouldn't attempt it. When Daine tried to once, she had a series of coughing attacks!"

Fi grinned," I'm glad you both understand. Kel we'd better hurry, its nearly sunset." She said, looking at the sinking sun.

"Mithros! So it is! Good evening Raoul, I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"Good night Kel. Good night Fi." Called the knight as he trotted his horse to the stables of the King's own. Fiona and the lady knight made their way back to the main palace stables, chatting peacefully.

Once in her room, Fi looked in her packs for something to wear. In her bags there was a brown paper package that said, 'FIONA' on it. Ripping the wrapping apart, she found a grey silk shirt, blue breeches and a blue dress tunic. As well as this there was a hand-written note:

__

Fiona,

Seeing as you only went to the market today, I know you won't have smart clothing yet. Keep these as an alternative to dresses. I wore them to Carthak, so they should fit you fine. Hope you make a good impression

Daine

Whistling happily, Fiona changed into the clothes Daine had given her and put on her knew necklace, leaving her dagger in the battered leather belt Kel had lent her and checked the ring on her finger. Looking her reflection over in the mirror, Fi straightened her tunic and shirt. They brought out the colour in her blue-grey eyes. She then left the room, locking it behind her before going to find Kel.

Alanna was at that moment talking to Myles in his rooms. After she had initially sent word about Fi, Myles had undergone the task of researching all of Shakith's chosen. It seemed that the Seer's goddess had only ever had one previous chosen in the Mortal realms. She had been a wielder of a new kind of magic, as it had been then, Wild magic. This woman had been the first with it. She couldn't shape-shift like Daine but she could heal and talk to animals.

"So what does all this mean?" asked Alanna, who has had this all related to her by her adoptive father.

"On it's own nothing. However I researched a little further. I found a document which mentioned a 'Seer's Prophecy'. I looked at this as it was in the right time period. It was a statement from the chosen one. She had been given a message by Shakith herself. I'll read you what she said..." Myles looked under a pile of old letters and pulled out a scroll, " OK, she said, "Shakith has prophesised another will come to Tortall in the far future from a different realm. She will bring a new human magic to our kingdom."" Myles re-rolled the scroll and secured it with a red ribbon, " Now, why would a goddess tell us anything if she weren't involved with this person. And I can't believe that Shakith would skip past her present chosen and have the first one talk about the third either."

" So you believe that this girl is the one prophesised?" asked a voice from the door.

Alanna and her father both looked at the blue eyed man leaning on the doorframe whose clothes didn't match his station.

Myles smiled, " Yes Jonathan, I think she is. But I don't know what this magic involves........" 


	6. Kings and Clarinets

Chapter6: Kings and Clarinets

Ok, the disclaimer is the same as usual. All canon's and settings are Tamora Pierce's. But I OWN FI! Its about the only part of the fic I DO own other than the plot. Anyway, her is the relatively small thanx section

Smiles-a-lot, there is more to come, and soon don't worry. Cassidelia, glad you like Toy Story too! Mandi_girl, Faithful is not the main part, sadly, but he will have a couple of things to do. And Magelet, thanx for being the first person to review my story. I glad all of you like it, as Fi and her story are my pride and joy at the moment. Chapters 7, 8 and 9 will come soon

Fiona and Kel stood outside the history teacher's rooms. Fi was about to knock again when a grizzled middle-aged man came to the door. Both females bowed before Kel said, "It is nice to see you again Sir Myles. May I present Fiona. She is the newcomer." Pushing Fi forward, Kel stood back.

Myles smiled at the girl, "I'm glad to meet you young lady. Please, come inside."

Fi walked through the doorway. Inside she recognised Alanna and the Wildmage. She mouthed a thank you to Daine who winked back. By the table stood two men. The tallest was looking at her with dark eyes. His long black hair was streaked with grey and pulled back tightly into a horsetail. Fi assumed that this must be the mage Numair Salmalίn. The other, shorter, man finally stopped talking and looked up when he realised that he had lost the attention of his listeners. He too had black hair but also had a beard. He had quite stunning blue eyes and Fi didn't need anymore to know who this was. She bowed again, this time lowering herself further, " Your majesty, I am honoured to meet you." She said in a shaky voice. She knew now that the books told the truth, King Jonathan was the most handsome man she had ever seen!

The king smiled, " I wondered how long it would be before I met the most talked of person in my court," he remarked, "And I must say that whoever made up the rumour that you had orange eyes, purple hair and green lips has utterly mistaken."

Fi laughed with the rest of the people assembled, relaxing now that she was more at ease with her knew king. A new voice came from the door, making Fi spin around to see a K'miri woman, "The gossip is nearly as bad as when Alanna revealed that she was female," the copper haired woman blushed at the memory. The woman talking, who Fi guessed was Onua, carried on, " Anyway, I think you had better just get to the point Jon, it's hard enough to explain as it is."

__

"I agree" came a meow from the chair to Fi's far right. Faithful had obviously made his own way here.

"Thank you Onua, Faithful. Now lets get to business" Jonathan said, clapping his hands, "Myles if you would explain as you did before."

*****

Whilst the spymaster talked, Numair put into his role of the meeting. He was supposed to probe Fi for the extent of her Gift and to see if she had other magics. Reaching inside he used a part of his black coloured fire to change his vision to one that detected magic types. With this he saw the Lioness glowing Violet, the king giving off blue light and Onua shining red. The K'mir was also threaded with copper fire as was Daine, who had a particularly large amount. Looking to Fi, he saw something unusual. Her essence, like all humans, was a white fire. Surrounding that was a blue-grey fire. Fi was obviously one of many Gifted, including Alanna, whose Gift colour matched that of their eyes. From what he could tell, Fi's moderately sized Gift was mainly healing with a little bit that could be used for Seeing. But it was nothing special. No, it was something else that made Numair have to try hard to keep his face blank. Fiona held another fire within her. Like wild magic, it curved round the veins and arteries coming to a sort of spring round the outside of her Gift. However, unlike wild magic, this fire was not copper but a blinding white colour, dappled with violet lights. The mage felt that he should know this magic, as he was sure he had met it before. 

Myles drew to a close, "So we think that you are this prophesised one mentioned in the 'Seer's prophecy'."

"And am I Master Numair?" asked Fi. She had felt her power probed gently because her necklace, ring and dagger all started to hum gently, as if for a warning.

Numair blinked. He wasn't used to un-introduced people knowing his name right off, nor was he used to people feeling him probe them, " You have a moderately sized, blue-grey Gift with which you can do a little Seeing. It's mainly for healing though. You also have another magic within you, which is similar to wild magic in the way it runs in your blood to a spring at your centre. It isn't the same though. I will find out what it is. I think I already know it but..."

" But where or when from." finished Fi

"Exactly so." replied the mage

Jonathan sighed, " I believe that, seeing as Fiona has a healing Gift, she should start studying from a healer immediately," he then looked at the black robe mage beside him, " Numair, could you try to find out what this magic is. And Keladry,"

"Yes majesty?" inquired the younger of the two lady knights.

"Are you planning on staying in the palace?"

"Yes highness."

" Then could you remain Fiona's escort around the palace please, she won't know the way round for a while. For now, I bid you all good night." With this, Jon stood and left the room.

Alanna rose, yawning, " Come on then youngster," she said, placing a hand on Fi's shoulder, "Lets get some sleep. We need to find you a trainer in the morning. I'd teach you myself, but as Champion, I'll probably be out fighting soon."

"Lioness, I'm honoured for the sheer thought of it. Come on Faithful, let's get some sleep." Said Fi, lifting her cat and walking back to her room. Once changed for bed, the girl placed her new jewellery and dagger under her pillow before waves of exhaustion hit her.

*****

She woke to the sound of tweeting birds. It was just after dawn and Fi was always grumpy when she woke up early. She tried her blanket over her head but it didn't block of the noise. Frustrated, Fi got up and strode to the window, flinging back the shutters, "Ruddy lot of musicmakers, that's what you birds are! I'll show you real music!" Fi turned to a small black case and sat on her bed. Putting the case on her lap, she pushed the parts inside together. Reaching in to her packs once more she drew out a small strip of wood, which she placed on her instrument. Looking over her clarinet she smiled. Walking over to her window again she shouted, "Listen and learn small ones!" before putting the instrument to her mouth. She played through 'Für Elise', a piece she knew by heart. Once finished she realised that there was a sparrow sitting on her shoulder. Holding out an index finger she watched as the female flew to it. The bird had a pale white spot on its head.

" I'm pleased to meet you Crown. I'll make sure I provide food." The sparrow replied to this with a peep.

" Did you like my music then?" asked Fi. Crown peeped again and moved her head in a sparrow nod. She then left with the rest of her flock out the window.

*****

Fi dressed and washed before turning back to her music. She found classical, jazz and even her book of chart hits there as well as a piece of paper containing 3 bars of strange notes. Fi knew these must the distress call Shakith spoke of, so she left this well alone. At some point many hours later, a knock came at her door. Opening it she found Alanna with a young man in his early twenties, who though taller than the Lioness, Fi thought he was probably a little smaller than Kel. Green eyes were sparkling under brown hair. Fi thought he was quite handsome, though not enough to match King Jonathan.

"Fi this is Neal," said Alanna, "He is to introduce you to your teacher, his father."

"Duke Baird! He's the one who is to teach me!" Fi was quite shocked. She had only expected to be handed over to a lower level healer, not to the main one!

Neal bowed, "Lady Fiona, I..."

"It's Fi. I have no noble blood in my veins!"

"Fi then. Do you wish to begin now, or this afternoon?"

"Now will be fine Neal. Are you going to come too Alanna?"

The woman nodded, "I believe I am expected to be there also. His grace will surely find some use of me. Let's go. You lead Neal." 

With that the three people left. Fi shut the door but forgot to lock it. Faithful rolled hi eyes and mewed an un-naturally low note. When the lock clicked, he trotted to catch up with the small group.

Continued in Chapter 7......


	7. Healer's Gift

Chapter 7: Healer's Gift 

Chapter 7: Healer's Gift 

__

Disclaimer: Does it REALLY need saying? Oh well.....all except Fi and things that came from my brain, came from Tamora Pierces Brain. Thanks! Also, Thanks section at end

A tall man, with greying red-brown hair welcomed Neal, Alanna and Fi. The green eyes were enough to tell Fi that this was Duke Baird of Queenscove. He was wearing grey overalls, which obviously showed that healing could be a messy business. 

Fi had been glad that she had a healing Gift. She had wanted to become a doctor in her old world, and now she could become a Tortall equivalent. Also, healers were always needed, so once fully trained she could always turn to it as a career instead of just a pastime. She had been starting to worry that she would have to join the Riders to get paid! 

Neal smiled at his father, then pushed Fi forward gently, "Father, this is your new student. She has a moderate healing Gift and a little bit for Seeing." 

Duke Baird looked Fi over before smiling himself, "Do you know any control over your Gift? Any training at all?" 

"No sir." 

"Then we must get you to exercise some power over your magic. Control is very important!" The Duke got Fi to meditate, which she already knew how to do, and then look inside herself for her Gift. Fi found herself falling into a white fire. Thinking this was her Gift, she grabbed at it and brought it up. No sooner than she had, plants from all over the room started to stretch towards her and leaves from the tree outside strained towards the window. Alanna realised what was happening, having been at the meeting, and immediately flew to the girl's side and shielded her own Gift, stopping Fi's strange magic from going past her barrier, When Fi opened her eyes to a blanket of violet, she let go of the white fire in shock. Alanna in turn dropped the shield and smiled at the girl 

"Wrong magic," she informed the wide-eyed trainee healer, "Go deeper. Your Gift is the same colour as your eyes, remember?" 

Fi nodded and looked at the duke, "Sorry your Grace." 

Neal's father smiled, "Don't worry youngster. Try again like Alanna said. Remember to place the feeling of it in your mind once you find it so that you can call on your Gift quicker in future." 

Nodding again, Fi sank into meditation. Falling through the spring of white fire, she eventually found a pool of blue-grey. She placed the feeling exactly before plucking a piece with invisible hands. Opening her eyes, she saw a ball of her Gift in her palm. 

Duke Baird sat opposite her now, instead of kneeling, "Well done. Now let it fall back inside." Fi let go of the fire as he said and watched it sink inside her skin. The chief healer waited for it all to disappear before speaking again, "The most basic part of all Gifts is fire-lighting," he beckoned to a candle in front of him, "Do you think you could light this if I told you how?" 

Fi nodded, "I'll try." 

"Good girl. Do the same as you just did now. Reach inside and take some fire. Imagine the candle burning and will it to burn. You should be able to find your Gift quicker if you used the mapping method I suggested." 

Fi found her Gift easily. Following her instructions, she willed her candle image to burn. She willed it with all her might until she heard crackling of a flame. Opening her eyes again, she saw the candle flame turn from blue-grey to yellow. Alanna clapped her on the back as she got up and walked towards the door, "Well done Fi. Keep up the good work. I ought to leave you alone with your teacher." 

Taking the knight's hint, Neal also said his goodbyes and left. 

"Now that we have peace, try lighting the candle without closing your eyes. Instead of willing an image, will the candle itself to burn. Try it." 

Fi tried to use her Gift to light the candle. She found the feeling and used the magic attached to it to light the wick. This time, she only took about 5 seconds to light the candle. 

"OK, lets try one last thing before..." Duke Baird was cut short by a knock at the door. When he shouted to the person to come in, King Jonathan opened the door, with Alanna beside him. 

The king smiled at teacher and pupil, "Good Morning Duke Baird, Good morning Fiona. Your Grace, would you allow me to borrow your student for a few minutes?" 

Duke Baird nodded 

"Good. Now Fiona, Alanna tells me you brought up your other magic today. She said she recognised it too. If you could bring it up again we could see what this magic is, assuming I may know it." 

Fi nodded in agreement, " I'll try your highness." She sank deep into meditation. She found her purple lit, white fire that blazed outside of her Gift. Plucking a thread, she opened her eyes. Her hand blazed with this fire. A pouch around the King's neck also blazed with the same kind of magic. Eyes wide, she noticed plants around the room almost pulling up their roots to her or the pouch, some pulling both ways in indecision. 

Jon felt dazed. As soon as Fi had brought out this magic, the jewel in his pouch had started to hum, throwing out bits of it's fires, which were exactly the same as the girl's. Could it be possible? Well the prophecy had said a new human magic, not a completely new type. 

Alanna looked between Jon and Fi. She saw the connection of the two magics and put two and two together immediately. Fi's magic was familiar to her because it was the same type as the one in the Dominion jewel. She decided to stoop the plant chaos in the room, "Fi, let go. I think we know the answer." She said. 

Fi waited for someone to tell her 'the answer' that Alanna had just talked of. Looking at King Jonathan, she saw he wore a puzzled frown. Alanna whispered something in his ear and he nodded, " I think the same. Send a message to Numair, and ask him." He told his knight. 

Alanna bowed to her king, "As you wish," she said before opening a ball of violet fire in her palm. She started whispering hurriedly into it. When she stopped, the fire started to grow black parts as well. Fi knew that to be Numair's Gift. A whisper came back to the knight, who nodded in turn at her king when the other voice stopped. She closed the spell 

"So he agrees?" asked Jonathan. Alanna nodded to him again. 

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" inquired Fi, who was starting to lose her patience. 

"Sorry Fiona, we just had to be sure." Said the King. He looked to Alanna, obviously expecting her to explain. The woman rolled violet eyes before she spoke. 

Thanks section: Thanks extend to ALL who have reviewed me, and especially to Smiles-a-lot, who has done so TWICE!


	8. One of a Kind

Chapter 8: One of a kind

Chapter 8: One of a kind

"The fire we saw in you was familiar," Alanna began, "We all recognised it. When I saw it earlier, I had this feeling that Jonathan had something to do with it, but I couldn't place what. But when you brought it up with Jon here, you sparked off a reaction with something else, the thing we all recognised the magic from"

Alanna nodded to the king, who in turn reached into the pouch hanging from his neck. He drew out a many faceted purple gem.

"The Dominion Jewel!" gasped Fi

****

Alanna didn't ask how Fiona knew the name of the Jewel. It didn't surprise her that the girl knew of it. Fi knew so much about Tortall from these 'stories' she had, it wouldn't surprise her if she knew how Alanna came by it. Smiling wryly at the memory, she carried on, "Your other magic matches that of the Jewel. That magic is very powerful. It will work on anything organic or stone. It doesn't work on metals, but if you master it, you can reduce someone to a pile of bones. I know that to be true, Jon here has got witnesses to it. However it doesn't do healing. His highness tried it on an enemy footsoldier once, but all it did was give him a more painful death. But you needn't worry about that, as you've got a healing Gift large enough to keep someone alive until a proper healer shows up."

Fi was amazed. This magic was more powerful than she'd thought from reading about it. She had known about the bones bit from the last of Daine's books. Once she had control of her awe, she asked Alanna a question, "How will I get trained?"

The king answered her, "I'll train you. I'm the only one who can wield the Jewel who is presently alive. We can have lessons after you finish here. Something like two hours healing followed by two hours of.... well you can choose a name for the magic. Think about it over lunch. Seeing as I've wasted a lot of your time here the lesson can wait 'til after a meal. I'll meet you outside your rooms. Sorry for the interruption Duke Baird." And with that he swept out of the room. Alanna gave Fi one last smile before following Jonathan.

Duke Baird sighed, "Where were we then youngster. Ah yes, we were going to try..."

Fi resigned herself back to the lesson and listened to the chief healer carefully.

***

By the time the bell had gone for lunch, Fi had been taught the most basic healing, how to relax someone or herself by gently pushing some of her Gift into them. She had practised this so much on herself that she was very calm, controlled and above all, drowsy. Fi went straight for the tea as she entered the dining mess for palace residents, hoping to dose up on caffeine. Walking away from the servers with her tray of tea and cold meat. She strode right into someone, spilling hot water and tea leaves everywhere. Looking up from mumbled apologies made whilst hurriedly mopping the floor, Fi saw an amused pair of violet eyes and a pair of concerned hazel ones. Alanna helped her to her feet, "I see you found the curse of being a trainee healer, you train so much on yourself that you feel half-asleep all the time!" The knight looked over her shoulder to a nearby table, "Daine, could we borrow Kitten for one moment please?"

A set of cat-like slit-pupil eyes of an aqua colour looked up at Alanna as the small woman explained to the two-foot dusty blue dragonet. When the knight finished, Skysong gave a whistle of agreement before voicing a loud trill. The watermarks came out of the garments of Fi, Alanna and their companion, who Fi realised, was Kel.

The girl smiled at the small immortal, "Thank you Kitten," she said, "You're a pretty thing aren't you!"

The young dragon whistled her approval and then trotted back to Daine.

*****

Sitting down to eat, after getting another serving of food, saw Fi nearly falling asleep in her new piece of ham. Kel and Alanna, who sat either side of the girl, grabbed a shoulder each and pulled her back up, "Time for a wake up call youngster" said the older and smaller knight. Reaching for her own Healing Gift, Alanna pushed some in to the girl, in the attempt to wake her up. It worked. Fi, no longer sleepy, thanked both knights before hurriedly finishing her meal.

After her rushed meal, Fi ran back to her room, pockets full of sugarlumps for her mare. She brushed her hair in the mirror, knowing inside that her curly locks would be in a mess whatever she did with them. She even managed to have a quick blow through her music, before the expected knock came at the door. She went to it and opened it with a smile.

However, it wasn't the expected person. A young man in his early twenties stood there, his eyes the dark blue of the King's line. At his side was a very small child, attempting to hide behind his father's knee. He had Yamani colouring, with black hair and the same blue eyes. Taking a rough guess at who the mysterious man was, Fi bowed, "Crown Prince Roald, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Lady Fiona. May I present to you my son and heir, Prince Jonathan," he looked down at the young boy, looking at Fi with curiosity, yet shyness, "Jonny, say hello to the nice lady."

Jonny, however, shook hi head defiantly and retreated further behind his parent. Fi crouched down and reached into her pocket for a sugerlump. Holding it flat in her hand, she used it to coax him forward. When he finally came to take it, and put it in his mouth, Fi straightened and ruffled the young prince's mop of straight black hair.

Roald smiled at her, "Thank you. He's really too shy, but with help like that he's sure to be cured. My father sent me to fetch you for lessons. I will be joining you after returning my son. I need to be able to wield the Jewel should my father die. If you go to where you had lunch, you should find his majesty there," the man retrieved the hand of the two year old, who was happily munching on his sugar lump, "Come Jonny, lets take you back to Mama."

***

Entering the mess hall, Fi saw the tables had been cleared and put to one side with the benches. Three meditation mats sat on the floor, one navy blue, one light blue and another blue-grey. These mats were set out in a triangle, and the king was already sitting at the shape's peak on the darkest of the blue mats.

Opening his eyes, he beckoned for her to sit. When she did so, he spoke, "So Fiona, have you decided on a name for this magic?"

"Earthfire your highness." 

"Earthfire......I like it. Very suitable, young Earthmage." 

"Thank you, Majesty."

The king frowned, "Please Fi, call me Jon. I have enough people calling me 'Highness' and 'Majesty' as it is. If I am to teach you, I will go mad if you speak to me formally each time. Just relax."

Fi thought back to her old world. She tried to imagine the Queen sitting cross-legged on a navy mat telling someone who was only a vague acquaintance to call her by her first name. Smiling at the idea, she decided to place her white fire. She put the feeling she found with the one for her Gift, Happy with that, she resurfaced.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw Roald had joined them. Both of the male royals were looking at her, Roald puzzled, Jonathan knowledgeable. "How long have I been under?" she asked them.

"About half an hour. What were you doing?" asked Roald back.

"Placing my Earthfire."

"Why?"

Fi got a little frustrated, and had to speak through gritted teeth, as she always did when asked stupid questions, "Because otherwise I'd have to do that everytime I wanted to use that magic. But know I just have to remember the feeling and, ta-da!" she finished, bringing up a piece of new magic. She was about to let it go when Jonathan stopped her

"Listen Fi. Use the magic you have there to bring up a blade of grass, or a plant of some kind. This place is on the ground floor, so just reach into a crack between the stones, and try to pull something up from the packed earth there."

Fi nodded and used a finger to draw her magic on a break in the stone floor. Reaching into the hard packed soil, she tugged at an old root she found. Pulling it up with her power, she brought it up through the crack. It was a small flower. She used the last bit of Earthfire in her palm on the flower itself. She just pushed her magic into the bud, and speeded up the ageing process, stopping at the plants peak age. She discovered from the shape and colour of the plant that it was a common larkspur. She then realised that she, Fiona, had done it! She had gone from refugee to the owner of a brand new magic. Turning back to Jon she saw the king had a smile on his face, "Well done Fi," he said, before turning to his son, "Roald, you try it with the Jewel." 

The prince took the Jewel that his father offered and used the palm sized, violet coloured gem to bring out the Earthfire within it. Fi noticed that with this fire was the odd spark of blue fire. Roald had obviously taken up a little of his Gift by accident. He took about a minute longer than Fi and brought up a small grapevine. He ripened it and then let go of the magic. Jonathan reached out and took a grape and pooped it in his mouth. His face contorted with disgust. Swallowing quickly he looked at his heir, "I forgot that food ripened by the Jewel never really tastes that good." He looked back at the girl, "Fi, you try ripening one. Your magic might not have the same effect of food."

Fi did as she was told. After consulting Roald's vine, she looked for one below her with her Earthfire. She pulled up the first one she found, through solid stone this time, not that it mattered as her magic covered rocks as well. She too ripened a set of grapes. Handing one to the prince and another to the king, she tried one herself. 

"Nice." She decided

"Tasty" said Roald

"I see your magic produces much better food. If you were to travel the country during famine, we'd all be feasting once you'd finished!" said the King in a little excitement.

Fi's heart sank a little, "But aren't there any better uses for my magic?"

"Don't worry Fi, we haven't had a full-scale famine since my father's reign. Once you've finished plant work, and controlling soil and stone, we'll work on more lethal uses of your magic."

"Like stripping people to the bones!" said Fi happily

"Don't forget stripping away the skin. Much more painful and much easier!" added Roald

"But we won't get to that stage until you've mastered the rest!" exclaimed Jonathan in disbelief of their gore, "Now that will do for today. We'll meet here daily, except for Sundays, unless I call off the lesson or I change the place. Now both of you go and relax for the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow Fi."

"I look forward to it Jonathan." Fi replied, bowing before leaving the mess.

*****

Over the next month, Fi trained with the chief healer and the King. Every other evening, Kel taught her self-defence and showed her basic dagger manoeuvres. She also promised to teach her archery and the glaive. Once they passed from August to September, an important occasion came around.

Continued in Chapter 9..........coming soon to a website near you! 


	9. Royal Introduction

Chapter 9: Royal Introduction **__**
    
    Chapter 9: Royal Introduction

Authors Note: Firstly, I must apologise most profusely for the long delay for this chapter. I have had it written for AGES, before Christmas in fact, and just never got round to typing it. Well, you'll be glad to know I chained myself to the keyboard to get this done, and here it is! Chapter 9! Hope it was worth the wait! Now, enough distractions from the text. I will detain you no longer! Here you go!!!

On the first day in September, Fi was given rest from her lessons. Alanna had left two weeks earlier, and Fi chose to use some time to write her a letter in reply to the one she had received from the lady knight. Once she finished it, she realised it was lacking something. Clapping a hand to her forehead, she hid the letter under a piece of music (The Entertainer by Scott Joplin) before leaving the room, locking it as an after thought.

*****

Kel had been doing a complex practice dance with her glaive when a knock came at her door. Putting down her polearm, she looked outside. Fi stood there, looking slightly vexed, "Can I come in?" she asked. Standing back to hold the door open, Kel gave Fi a questioning look as the younger girl walked in. Fi went straight to the point, "Do you know where I can get a coat of arms to use as a letter seal?"

*****

Standing in a small room, Kel introduced Fi to the man who created the stamps nobles used for seals. He asked the girl about her magics, and important details about her. Where Fi got stuck, Kel answered on her behalf. Once he had made some notes on the information , he started to sketch down an idea. He then showed her his design for her comments:

The man looked up at her, before looking back down at his sketch, "The sword is for you ability for fighting," Fi nodded, she was a reasonable fighter now. She let the man continue, "Shakith's symbol is for recognition of your sponser. The Hand is the healer's symbol, and the Tree is for your Earthmage status."

"And the Central diamond?" Fi asked

"That is for a husband's sign if you choose to keep your coat of arms when you marry."

"I like it, when could I have it made for?"

"Five minutes miss, it just needs indenting on the rubber. Please, take a seat."

*****

Fi sat by Kel on a small bench. A minute later, she heard footsteps followed by voices.

"But Papa, I don't even _send_ letters!"

"You will someday Liam, so you are going to gave a stamp. I am not going to let you send royal letters without a royal stamp, is that clear?" With this, the door opened. The King and a young man a couple of years older than Fi entered. Getting up, she bowed to them both at the same time as Kel and the Stampmaker. 

Jonathan smiled, "May I present my second eldest son, Prince Liam," he said to the women before turning to his son, "Liam, this is Fi. You already know Keladry." Prince Liam bowed before looking Fi over as she in turn looked at him. He had short black hair in the same style as his father's but he had his mother's hazel eyes. He was very handsome, with a perfectly shaped nose and mouth and well set eyes. He grinned her, and she returned it in kind.

Jonathan talked to Fi again, "In three days, the court social season starts. Keladry needs proper royal presentation, as do you. The queen will meet you both by the palace seamstress' room s tomorrow." Once the king finished speaking, the stamp maker gave Fi her stamp with a red wax candle. Both the girl and Kel bowed, before they left.

*****

The next evening, Fi took her sealed letter to the couriers before going to her dinner of roast chicken. Afterwards, she said goodbye to Daine, who she had eaten with, and walked over to where Kel stood waiting patiently. The young knight put her hand on Fi's shoulder and started to steer her through corridors and up a few flights of stairs. Finally they reached the right rooms. By the door stood Queen Thayet. Fi had met the beautiful monarch just before Alanna had left. They had an understanding, which showed in the smile Fi gave her during the obligatory curtsey.

The queen nodded her acknowledgement, "Good evening Fiona, Keladry." She said before knocking on the door and entering.. Two women sat inside embroidering a dress. The older looked up and smiled. She obviously knew that Thayet would not expect her to get up to curtsey when she was working.

"What do u require your majesty?" she asked.

"A dress and also a dress tunic with shirt and hose," replied Thayet, "Fi here needs to have the dress for royal introduction. Do you have anything ready made?"

"I'll send Mirelle here to have a look," said the woman, nodding to her younger colleague who put down her work and bustled quickly to an area behind a curtain The other woman looked back at Thayet, "What about the tunic?"

Kel spoke up, "Russet red shirt and hose and a bright red dress tunic with a gold braid as a trim"

"Gold Brocade?"

"No thanks."

With this, Mirelle came back with a blue grey dress in her hands. She held it out for Fi to inspect. It was all done in the blue-silk. It wasn't too revealing, nor too modest. In the cuffs of the quarter length sleeves were small pieces on inset Tyrite. The only embroidery was on the bodice, which was decoratedin gol threads, which entwined with each other in beautifully intricate patterns. "How much is it?" asked Fi.

"80 gold nobles Lady Fiona."

With this revelation, the girl's heart sank. She couldn't possibly pay for this dress. It would leave her 20 gold nobles in debt. Thayet spoke, "I'll pay for it. She only had 100 nobles to begin with and any good dress is worth at least 70. If Alanna can give her a horse, the King and Duke Baird tuition in her magic and Kel show her the fighting arts, and all for free, I think she is special enough for this."

*****

Fi put on her new dress with immense satisfaction. It was three hours before her court presentation, but she wanted everything just right. Pulling the silk into place, she turned to her hair. As usual, it was flared in all directions. It was always like this after she'd washed it. Brushing the shiny brown locks gently, so as not to place hairs on her dress, she pulled them it up with a grey ribbon, and placed it ina bun. She got the static at the top of her head to lye still by passing a wet hand over it.

Fi was just putting on he jewellery, struggling with the eardrops, when a knock came at the door, and Daine peered in. Walking the length of the room in a couple of strides, she helped Fi sort out the Tyrite jewels. " You look pretty." She remarked as she helped put on Fi's tiara, "Fi, how old are you?"

"I'm 14, My 15th Birthday is the fourth day of Midwinter, the 22nd."

"That young? I thought you were older."

"How much older?" asked the girl, curiously.

"Just younger than Kel. Maybe...a couple of years below her. About the same age as Owen of Jesslaw, I dont know if you know him."

" I do know him. But I'm not his age. So thanks, but, I dont want to wish my life away just yet."

Daine didn't reply. She looked Fi over one last time, before smiling and putting an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Have you decided what surname you are going to have when you are announced?"

Fi, who had been shunted foster parent to foster parent all of her life, gave Daine a look of worry, "No, why? Do I need one?"

"Yes, of course. All respectable Tortallans have one, even ones that appear out of no where."

Fi bit her lip, "Um.....let me think....." She tried to remember what she had first done with her Earthfire. That was a moment memorable enough to be named after. Ah yes, the flower. She could have that as a surname. Now, what was it called...

"Got one yet?" asked the Wildmage.

Nearly...how about...Larkspur?"

"Fiona Larkspur...sounds good. Has a ring to it. Anyway, we ought to get a move on. Lets go."

*****

Fi stood silently behind the door to the ballroom by Kel, who looked perfectly calm and relaxed. Looking at the woman, Fi felt a small rush of envy, before asking, "Aren't you in the least bit nervous?"

"No. Why should I be? I've been to dances before, and its not as if I dont know their Majesties."

"I'm really jumpy."

"You shouldn't be. You look fine. And I didn't know you were out to impress anybody in particular."

"I just want to be accepted..." Fi mumbled quietly

Kel shook her head, something she'd been doing quite a lot of recently, "Fi, you are accepted."

"Not by everyone."

"By the people who matter, those closest to you, you are."

"Thank you." Fi said, and gave the tall knight a grin. Kel smiled back. Just then, the usher came up behind them, nodding towards the door to tell them it was time for their entrance. He then opened them, and walked through. Banging his staff three time on the floor, he called into the suddenly silent hall, "Sir Keladry of Mindelan and the trainee Earthmage and Healer, Miss Fiona Larkspur."

Kel offered an arm to Fi, and both walked quietly through the giant oak doors and down the steps towards the thrones. Once five paces away, Kel bowed and Fi curtseyed. The King smiled and nodded to them in unison with the queen. This was their cue. With another bow and curtsey, they moved into the crowds.

*****

Raoul had watched this ceremony with pride. He liked Fi for all that he had only known her a month. As for Kel, he had plenty of reasons to be proud of her. Next to him, Gary exclaimed, "Whoever it was who said that new girl was plain is a proven liar!"

"She knows when to make an effort." Raoul replied calmly, "She's a bright girl."

*****

Kel and Fi walked slowly into the congregation of people. Behind them, the fifth and final introduction took place. Walking by a group of young knights and squires she recognised, Fi was stopped by a man a couple of years older than Kel. He smiled, "Miss Larkspur, would you care to dance?" He asked, as the orchestra started playing.

Fi took one look at the blue eyes and the shoulder length blonde hair before realising who this must be (Kel's glare just giving her all the confirmation she needed.) She gave him a sarcastic smile, "Sorry Sir Joren, but I already have a partner." She replied, before grabbing the nearest of the squires from the group next to her. Dancing so that her back was to Joren, she whispered, "Follow my lead." To the youth she was dancing with. When Joren finally took the hint and left, she gazed up to properly thank the squire. Doing so, she got a surprise.

"Prince Liam! I'm so sorry! How can..."

"Dont worry about it, I know what the Stone Mountain fellow is like." The prince replied, hazel eyes amused.

"You dance very well your highness." Fi said after a while, trying desperately to make conversation.

Liam winced, "Please, dont call me highness. Just Liam I dont like to keep being told I'm special just because I was born to a King and Queen."

Fi noticed that he wore only one, small, royal insignia on his relatively plain clothes. She looked back up at him, "Sorry, Liam. I was just trying to be polite."

"That's alright Fiona. And in regards to your earlier comment, you dance very well yourself."

"I've never been a particular lover of dancing though." Fi replied

"To be perfectly honest, neither have I!" said the prince with a grin, "Would you like to go for a walk instead?"

"That would be brilliant. Lead the way!"

At this, Liam grinned again, and took her hand. Weaving in and out of dancing couples, the finally found their way out of the ballroom and into a courtyard. From here, he lead her into another garden, and to what seemed to be a plain, ivy covered wall. It was only when Liam swept away the ivy leaves, Fi saw a door in the stone. Pulling a key from his pocket, Liam placed it into the lock. Whispering a word as he turned it, the tumblers clicked open. Opening the door, the prince held it open for Fi to enter. Ducking, she walked under the ivy-dripping archway.

Inside was a small courtyard covered in plants. Trees were planted in each of the four corners. Bushes grew in-between them, and in front of those sat rows of brightly coloured flowers. The rest of the ground area was covered in shiny cobbles. In the very centre stood a fountain in front of a huge tree, whose branches scraped against the high glass ceiling.

"Its like the Secret Garden!" Fi gasped

" The what?" asked Liam, who sat lazily on a bench in front of the stone fountain.

"Oh, nothing." The girl replied. She walked over to the large tree. "What's wrong with this grand old lady?" she asked, running a hand down the bark.

"Do you feel it as well? It's ill, but its beyond my coping."

"How do you 'feel' its illness?" Fi wanted to know

Liam shrugged, "I think its my Gift. Its got a speciality with plants. Some say it's my very nature. My mother has only ever been able to wield the Dominion Jewel once, and that was to heal a plant, whilst pregnant with me."

Fi looked at him with magic. His Gift was an aqua colour. In the middle of that, his Essence burnt bright white, like everyone's did. However, there was the odd purple spark in it that suggest Earthfire, though he wasn't able to use it as it was part of his very being. She told this to Liam. She turned back to the tree.

"I think I can heal her." She said, before reaching for her magic. She forced Earthfire into the tree, using it to pull all the bad ness down through the roots. Once in the soil, she changed the black poison into a rock. Opening her eyes again, she saw a black stone half poking through the ground. It was an opal. Bending down, she picked it up and offered it to Liam.

"A present my prince." She said, with mock formality in her voice.

"I couldn't take it, they are so expensive!" gasped the youth

"Obviously they are just poison turned into rock. It was formed on your ground, so keep it!"

Slowly, he accepted the stone. He couldn't stop thanking her. Fi shook her head, "Stop it. You'll only embarrass me, and then I'll go bright red, I know what, to thank me, you'll let me carve something on it."

Liam nodded, and passed the opal back to her. Taking it in her hands, Fi thought hard about her coat of arms, and used her magic to engrave it upon the rock. She then put a basic stress relieving charm on it with her magic, making it take a blue-grey sheen. Returning it, she said, "I've put a magic on it. If everything gets to much, just press it to your temple, and you should feel better,"

"Thank you!"

"Think nothing of it. Could you show me back to my rooms, only, I dont know my way back from here."

*****

Standing outside her bedchamber, Fi turned to the prince from the doorway. He smiled, "I can't thank you enough. I dont know if you noticed, but all the plants had perked up by the time you left. You have the same effect on them as Daine has on animals."

"Daine has more effect than I do." Said a pink-cheeked Fi

"Don't be modest Miss Larkspur. I'll see you soon." Liam started to turn to leave, but to Fi's surprise, had a change of heart and hugged her instead. A little confused, FI hugged him back. We they released each other, their eyes met. His look made Fi feel as if her heart was melting. To stop herself from drowning in his hazel eyes, she broke eye contact. 

"I look forward to meeting you again Prince Liam." She said quickly at shut the door. Letting herself sink to the floor against it, she heard his footsteps recede slowly down the corridor, She scolded herself under her breath. Why did she have to go and ruin such a good evening? A voice in her head replied, it was as much him as you.

She changed quickly, hanging up the dress and put the jewellery aside. Lying back on her bed, she felt tears in her eyes. She yelled mentally, _dont get attatched Fiona Larkspur! You'll only make it worse!_

The voice in her head spoke again, _"How? By the looks of things, you've gotton yourself into an identical problem as Alanna's."_

Fi realised that this was not just her mind voice. Looking to her right with bleary eyes she saw Faithful. The cat jumped beside her, _"You cant worry about this all night. I'll help you sleep now. Talk to him tomorrow."_

He purred a note. As he held it, Fi's eyes started to droop. She managed to mumble a quick "Thank you" before slipping into a deep sleep.

*****

Liam sat in his rooms. He was turning the opal over and over in his fingers. He had known Fi to be special when he had met her. But now he had probably blown their friendship. Why did he have to go and fall in......No, he wasn't going to think of it. He had to forget her. Anyway, hadn't Daine said to him earlier that Fi was only 14? He would be turning 18 next month, having started his knight training at 11 after a year at mage school. The age gap was quite large

He remembered the stone's charm and put the opal to his temple. If he wasn't stressed now, then he didn't know what he was. As cool calmness ran through his body, he relaxed. Putting down the gemstone, he decided to meditate. He had been doing so for only a couple of minutes when his door was opened.

His knightmaster, Sir Aromat of ha Minch, walked in with his mousy brown hair ruffled by the wind. "Come on Liam, we've got to go. Ha Minch has a slight spidren problem. Before they'll send the Kings Own so far, they need someone to assess the situation."

Liam frowned, "This is more than a _slight_ problem isn't it?"

The man nodded, "Say your farewells and pack. We are leaving two hours with Sir Nealan." With a grim smile, Aromat turned around and left. After thinking for a minute, Liam started writing on his special paper, that with a royal insigna. Sealing it, he left the room. First he visited the locksmith, before taking the letter down to Fi's room. 

He was slightly nervous about facing the girl again. Knocking, he fidgeted until the door was opened. Faithful sat looking up at him with his direct purple eyes. _"Prince Liam, I am afraid Fiona is asleep."_ He mewed in a slightly amused tone

"No matter, could you give this to her when she wakes." Replied the youth, handing Faithful the letter he carried, relieved that Fi was in bed, "Tell her that I'll be in ha Minch by tomorrow morning." He added, before walking down to the stables.

Continued in Chapter 10: Fi gets a job, and meets a familiar face. Thats all I'm letting out now!


	10. Working For A Stump

1 Chapter 10: Working For A Stump  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know that this all works differently to Squire, but, I wrote this before it came out and I'm not going to change. You'll just have to put up with my stubbornness, and I warn you, the whole of the fic is going to be like this! Sorry for lateness, again, well, here you go!  
  
When Fi woke, it was late morning. Cursing, she got dressed quickly into plain clothes. She looked out the window to the apple tree and coaxed a branch to grow to her. Grabbing one fruit, she ripened it and pulled it off, instructing the bough to shrink back. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a sealed envelope sitting on her dresser. Ripping it open, she skimmed through the text, written in neat handwriting under a small crown printed in blue at the top of the page. Folding it again, she stuffed it into her pocket, before exiting the room, hurriedly locking it and sprinting towards her lesson in the Gift, for which she was late, whilst trying to eat her apple at the same time.  
  
When she got there she was bright red in the face and nursing her jaw, which she'd bashed on a sharp corner. From the doorway, Duke Baird raised a red-brown eyebrow before pressing a hand to the sore area. With a green flash, the pain was gone.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"You're not. If you remember, I told you that your lesson has been changed to straight after the one with his highness. You are, in fact, three and a half hours early.  
  
Fi smacked her hand to her forehead. "I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"That's quite alright Fiona."  
  
"Your grace, could you tell me where I might find the locksmiths?"  
  
"Just one moment," Duke Baird said, before calling over his shoulder, "Relaeh? Could you come here please?"  
  
A young woman of about seventeen came to the door. She wore grey healers robes and owned a pair of bright green eyes that were veiled under bark brown hair. She wore an inquisitive expression on her face. The Duke decided to organise introductions. "Fiona, this is my daughter Relaeh of Queenscove. Relaeh, this is Miss Fiona Larkspur."  
  
The young woman shook Fi's hand. "How can I help?"  
  
Her father told her Fi's wish to go to the locksmith. Relaeh removed her overalls to reveal a pretty yet simple green dress that accented her eyes. The girl passed them to her parent and then started down the corridor, expecting Fi to follow.  
  
*****  
  
Once there, the young healer said her goodbyes to Fi. The girl knocked on the door. Walking inside, she saw another man was already there. On the visible left side of his face ran a faint scar from the corner of his stern brown eye to his temple. The man gazed at her with an unreadable look on his face. FI bowed to Lord Wyldon, who acknowledged her with a small inclination of the head. "Miss Larkspur. It is nice to finally meet Keladry's part-time student. Did you know thta I have offered her a position as a teacher of Yamani fighting techniques?"  
  
"No my lord."  
  
"It is a new addition this year. I believe she has already taught you a little."  
  
"Yes my lord." Fi said. Kel had shown her some glaive pattern dances and taught her them.  
  
Wyldon considered this before replying, "Do you think you would be able to spare the time to help? I'm sure Keladry would be grateful."  
  
"But my lord," Fi started to protest, "I know very little. I am only learning myself."  
  
"No one else in the palace knows any of these skills, bar the royal family. I have been told that you are very good at what you know. And demonstrating needs two people. I also know you have a little mastery in Yamani un-armed combat and dagger work.  
  
This was surprising Fi a lot. To hear Lord Wyldon of all people, asking her to help train young knights. She hid a grin before answering. "I would be honoured to help my Lord."  
  
The knight gave her a smile of approval. "I am glad to hear it. A man handed him a key, for which he got 2 gold nobles in exchange. With a quick,"Nine o'clock tomorrow", the training master left.  
  
The other man looked at Fi, his expression clearly asking what she wanted. The girl passed over a slip that had come with her letter from Liam and said. "I believe the prince wanted a key made for me."  
  
The man nodded and went into an adjoining room. When he came out again her handed over a beautiful gold key with a blue opal on the handle. The man whispered. "To use it, put your Gift into the stone. Once used, it'll only ever work for you."  
  
Fi nodded to show she understood. "Thank you."  
  
The man bowed and left. Fi in turn pocketed her new possession, and turned to go.  
  
*****  
  
Fi visited Liam's garden and tried her new magicked key in the lock. When she heard the tumblers turn, she smiled. Once inside, she went round all the plants, tending to them as she went. When she finished, she was in possession of another black opal. She decided she would tell the king of the new occurrence and give him the precious stone. Locking the prince's area, she went out into the adjoining garden and into the courtyard next door. She was surprised to see Raoul and Kel sitting on a bench in one corner. The two knights were surrounded by sparrows and were laughing cheerfully. Fi walked over to them, wanting to talk to Kel. Just as she got there, she was attacked from behind by a small mass that jumped at her legs.  
  
"Jump! Be nice to Fi!" said an amused Kel. Fi looked at the little dog and shook her head. Ugly though he was, the way he sat panting innocently was quite loveable. She stooped and patted his head, then giggled as he pounded his tail loudly on the cobbles. Smiling, she turned to Kel.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were going to teach Yamini techniques to the pages!" she accused.  
  
"I told Lord Wyldon to tell you. Did he also tell you that I want you to help?"  
  
"Yes he did. Do you really want my assistance? I'm not that good."  
  
"You are, at what you know. At first we'll just do un-armed stuff and daggers. We won't move onto the glaive for a bit."  
  
After a moment, Fi hugged her. "Thank you Kel! This means a lot to me!"  
  
"It is I who should thank you. I need a good fighter beside me, and one who uses my techniques. Wyldon will pay you well. So you needn't worry about money anymore. And the pay includes your rooms and food. And you are getting your lessons for free so you can use your money as you wish."  
  
Fi burst into tears down Kel's shoulder. The woman got worried. "What's wrong? You dont have to help, its your choice."  
  
"Of course I want to! Everyone has been so kind. You, Alanna, Daine, Jon, Thayet, Roald, Raoul, Duke Baird, Neal, Liam...." she broke off and tried to gain control, "How can I thank you all?"  
  
Raoul patted her shoulder. "You dont need to thank us. Its been a pleasure to help you. Now, its nearly time for lunch and a little bird tells me we have cherry tarts," he pointed at a sparrow holding a stolen cherry in its beak, "And I have a particular love for cheery tarts. C'mon, lets go." He got up and started towards the door into the castle. Fi stood up. Kel rummaged in her pockets before looking up.  
  
"I lent you my last hankie!"  
  
Fi took a moment to remember the incident in Pirates swoop. Chuckling she searched her own pockets and pulled out a crumpled piece of white material. "I've still got it," she wiped her eyes then offered it to the woman, "I dont suppose you want it back!"  
  
*****  
  
The next day Fi found a small package outside her door. It contained a cream coloured, colourless cotton shirt and loose black trousers, which hung around her legs unlike her muscle hugging breeches. Obviously these were what Kel wanted her to wear for lessons. Once she had put these on she buckled her belt round her waist and slipped her dagger inside. She then walked over to her window and took an apple from her tree again. Leaving and locking her room, she walked down to Kel's quarters. There she was greeted by the lady knight and shown in. She bowed to her new employer, and grinned at the Knight Commander, who grinned back. Lord Wyldon looked her over, eyes emotionless but calculating. "I'm glad you came here. I want to see what you can do with your dagger." With this he drew his own belt knife and got into a guard position. "As I am the nearest to your height, it would be best for you to try against me."  
  
Fi looked up at Kel who nodded. With that, she got into a more comfortable position. In England she'd been an enthusiastic fencer. She had transferred some of the skills of speed and quick reflexes in her dagger work. So when the man made a lunge at her, she was ready. She parried with a speedy movement, taking the force of his dagger on her equally strong blade. Then she moved quickly to the side and took her blade away, letting the momentum carry him forward. The training master was good though. He quickly pivoted and made a cut for her arm. She moved backwards to let his blade slice uselessly, then made a quick twist with her own dagger, sending his weapon up into the air. As it fell, she caught it by the hilt and offered it back. "Is that good enough my lord?"  
  
The man took the dagger and smiled. "If you can teach them to do that, you are a good teacher indeed." He shook hands with Fi then moved towards the door. "I'll see you can Keladry in an hour on the practice courts." He said, before leaving.  
  
Kel hugged Fi, "Well done, I couldn't have done that."  
  
"You taught me!"  
  
"I didn't teach you everything. How you became that quick I'll never know."  
  
Raoul clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done youngster. I'm proud of you."  
  
Fi blushed. Coming from Raoul, it meant a lot. She liked the knight a great deal. She wished she be as cheerful as he always was. "Thank you Raoul. I'll see you later."  
  
The giant of a man nodded and left. Fi smiled at Kel. "What will we teach them today?"  
  
Kel thought for a moment before replying. "Dagger work. Obviously they might need it from what we've just seen, though far be it from me to criticise my lords teaching. We only take the 4th years so we needn't worry about what lessons we give to whom. Come on, we'll go get some proper food. An apple is hardly enough now is it!"  
  
  
  
In chapter 11: Well, its a different chapter to most the next one. I wont tell you how, but we learn a bit more about Liam and Fi. But I might put chapter 12 up at the same time. And I'm not giving ANYTHING away about that chapter! *Evil Grin* You'll see why later.  
  
Thanks to EVERYONE who has EVER reviewed me. Aerin, Cythera, Nightwitch, Starsong, Purple Dominion Jewel, Norneen, Aufidia, Windstorm, Rayne, Jillian, Sara, and you lot on ff.net. THANK YOU! And keep reviewing. It's what people write for, as well as pleasure. Reviews give me that little happy feeling inside: D  
  
And of course, thanks for Cathy for being great author/web owner/mate. Three cheers for her! 


	11. Letters

Chapter 11: Letters  
  
  
  
For the months leading up to Midwinter, Fi and Liam conversed through letters. Fi took great joy in reading and replying to the Prince's notes....  
  
  
  
5th September  
  
Dear Liam,  
  
Thanks for leaving me that letter. It meant a lot to me. I'm also honoured that you left the garden in my care. I visit it every day. The first time I went I found that one of the corner trees was infected. When I healed it, I got another black opal. I took it to your father and he thinks I was right in saying that opals are solidified poison.  
  
Kel and I are now teacher the fourth year pages the Yamani fighting arts. To begin with they weren't too impressed that one of their teachers was a female the same ago, but once I showed them what I could do with a dagger, well, the showed a little more respect. Kel has taught me well with the weapon, but I want to try the glaive.  
  
I hope all is well at ha Minch. Say hello to Neal for Kel and I. Gods bless,  
  
Fiona  
  
  
  
23rd September  
  
Dear Fi,  
  
I'm glad you wrote.. I miss the palace but ha Minch is nice. I have also been teaching the younger ones Shang fighting. Apparently I take the after the man I was named after (the late Shang Dragon, who saved my fathers life) because unarmed combat is my speciality. Whilst I was a page, Eda Bell gave me extra training wherever possible. I get on really well with the children. I make sure I help the youngest in my teaching group as much as the oldest. I've always tried to be fair.  
  
The spidren problem that I spoke of is quite large. It'll take quite a while to sort out. We've been sent a small company of the 'Own to help. Thank Raoul for me, as they will be a great help. Neal sends his love to you and Kel. Write soon  
  
Liam.  
  
  
  
1st October  
  
Dear Liam,  
  
It amused me to hear that you are teaching as well. I know the story of the Shang Dragon's death. Eight arrows I believe he took. I thanked Raoul for you as you asked, but he dismissed it. Something about it being his job or something to that effect.  
  
Last week I was called to help the city healers. There's a fever running through the lower class and he king sent a lot of the lesser healers, including myself and Relaeh of Queenscove, into Corus to help stop its further spread. I cured my first three people during it. I recognised it from my old world. There it was known as measles. We had what is known as an immunisation to stop us catching that and other such diseases. I'm going to help Duke Baird create one for measles here, so that we can kill it and wipe it out altogether. I'll tell you how it's progressing,  
  
I hope you can kill off the spidrens in ha Minch before Midwinter. I'd like you here for my first Tortallan birthday.  
  
May Shakith watch over you  
  
Fi.  
  
  
  
14th October  
  
Dear Fi,  
  
We have been very busy with the spidrens recently. Only this morning we destroyed a whole nest in the north of the fief. They make me feel sick. They are disgusting, monstrous creatures. The sooner we get rid of the majority of them, the better. I never want to see on again.  
  
Last Wednesday, we recieved some unexpected visitors. Lord Reskith Moonsword, Rikesh's son, came with a small amount of the Stone Tree nation to help us destroy the spidrens. As a rule, the two species of immortal dont get on, and apparently, these spidrens have stolen territory off them. I'm not going to argue, the more the merrier. I dont think Sir Aromat was too pleased but he'll get over it.  
  
May the Wavewalker give you a calm sea to sail  
  
Your good friend,  
  
Liam  
  
  
  
October 30th  
  
Dear Liam  
  
The immunisation is going well. We gave it to Kel three days ago and after feeling a little queasy for a day, she was fine. We then tried the full disease on her and she didn't feel ill at all. The idea Duke Baird and I slaved over for a month works!  
  
I'm interested in what Lord Reskith is like. Is he a fair individual like his father, or is he like most Stormwings? I've read about Rikesh, and from what I've gathered he was a very funny if a little narrow-minded and sick at times.  
  
I now have enough to buy everybody Midwinter gifts. I get paid two gold nobles a day for teaching. I offered to pay for the dress the Queen got me but she wouldn't let me. I hope you get back in time for Midwinter.  
  
With all the Mother's blessings.  
  
Fi  
  
  
  
November 12th  
  
Dearest Fi  
  
The Stormwing lord is very like his father. Though his smell is not particularly pleasant, his nature is. He believed in honour and fairness. But he detests Spidrens. With a passion. He's one tough cookie when he wants to be. I almost pity those monsters.  
  
There has been an onslaught on the castle. A couple of my Shang group were killed. One of them was a really cheerful young girl. We managed to get her back, but the healers couldn't save her. She was smiling 'til the end. Now she's gone, its like a candle has gone out in this dark place. Writing letters give me a little strength. I can't wait for the time I can leave. This place stinks of death.  
  
May Mithros always bring you sunshine. From your,  
  
Liam  
  
  
  
December 2nd  
  
Dear Liam  
  
I'm sorry I took so long to reply. I was hit with unicorn and was delirious from the 15th to the 22nd. I've spent the last few days making an immunisation for it. I've only just finished!  
  
We've finished plant work in my Earthfire lessons and we're now going on to advanced stone theories. As soon as I know how, I'm going to make you a present using stone. You'll love what I have in mind.  
  
I was saddened to receive your news. Spidrens sicken me. I really look forward to your return. I miss you, even though I've only known you a while, and through all my efforts, the plants miss you too. People say plants don't recognise people, but they do, if you have the touch.  
  
May Gainel bring you restful sleep (you need it!)  
  
Fi  
  
  
  
However, Fi never received a reply to the letter. She was upset and didn't speak much to anyone. Slowly, Midwinter approached. The festival peaked on her birthday, the 22nd. On the night of the 21st, Fi went to bed early, expecting nothing with a lonely day to come when she awoke. She sobbed herself to a silent sleep. 


End file.
